1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant external temperature monitoring transmitter apparatus with remotely positionable receiver alarm mechanism and more particularly pertains to monitoring the external temperature of an infant and sounding an alarm when the infant's temperature exceeds a preset limit with an infant external temperature monitoring transmitter apparatus with remotely positionable receiver alarm mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of monitoring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, monitoring devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of monitoring the life functions of individuals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,558 to Simbruner et al. discloses a birth monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,413 to Bloch discloses an infant temperature measuring apparatus and method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,160 to Reents discloses an apparatus for measuring the life functions of a human being, particularly an infant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,890 to Pfohl et al. discloses a vital sign monitoring system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,864 to Lasecki et al. discloses a temperature sensing pacifier with radio transmitter and receiver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,831 to Gluck discloses a remote non-invasive patient temperature monitor and warning system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an infant external temperature monitoring transmitter apparatus with remotely positionable receiver alarm mechanism that includes a temperature sensor that allows the external body temperature of an infant to be monitored when held thereagainst and a receiver unit that can be positioned in a generally upright orientation through the use of an integral stand.
In this respect, the infant external temperature monitoring transmitter apparatus with remotely positionable receiver alarm mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of monitoring the external temperature of an infant and sounding an alarm when the infant's temperature exceeds a preset limit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved infant external temperature monitoring transmitter apparatus with remotely positionable receiver alarm mechanism which can be used for monitoring the external temperature of an infant and sounding an alarm when the infant's temperature exceeds a preset limit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.